Рεсαdo Tεитαdoя
by CherryxDoll
Summary: ...Sasuke Uchiha no tiene mi mismo apellido y sin embargo somos hermanos ... Sakura x Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Pecado Tentador: Myrror**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece**

* * *

Hola!

_Mi mente parece divagar en muchísimas palabras, es por esa razón que he decidido terminar con la historia **Ángel Negro.**_ No es solamente por el simple hecho de que la quiero acabar luego, sino por el simple hecho de que he creado otra historia, y quiero dedicarle mi tiempo, pues con** Ángel Negro, Uchiha-Sensei y Pecado Tentador **no iba a poder hacer grandes malabares. Pido mil disculpas.

También para más información acerca de aquello, pueden entrar a mi profile que será actualizado hoy por la tarde.

Muchas gracias por todo y espero a que disfruten de esta historia.

* * *

**1-Hermano**

Mi boca se abrió lentamente, dejando ver lo impresionada que había quedado al verlo ahí parado en el marco de la puerta, atrás sus maletas no me hicieron ni clic en la cabeza, porque ya sabía a que venía. Su cara no tenía facciones, más bien era casi un robot mutante que asemejaba ser un humano perfecto, a simple vista.

No dije nada, y no era por decirlo o no, era de nada. ¿Qué tenía que hacer en un momento así?

Bajé el escalón que me faltaba bajar y la taza de té que tenía en las manos se me resbaló cayendo de llenó en las baldosas negras de la mansión. Él no hizo nada, tampoco se inmutó, sólo permaneció parado mirándome fijamente a los ojos, taladrandolos y no hallando el fin de estos.

No quise mirar hacia abajo, porque sabía que le miraría otra cosa que no debía de mirar, pero no pude evitar ver el pantalón estilizado que llevaba, esos zapatos que parecían traídos de Italia y esa camisa azul índigo que no dejaba de resaltar su palidez casi increíble.

Ni supe como lo hice, pero traté de ser discreta para no demostrar lo boba que podía llegar a ser, asique por lo tanto embutí una de mis manos en el bolsillo de mi vaquero en busca de la nota que me había dejado mamá antes de partir a Estados Unidos. Desdoblé el pequeño papel para ver que decía y una risita estúpida soltaron mis labios al leer el párrafo que mostraba con letra caligráfica lo siguiente:

_Sakura, no vas a tener problemas en reconocerle, aparenta más menos tu misma edad, es de tez blanca y ojos azules con bordes rojos. Viste como un caballero de negocios y es muy educado, espero a que te portes bien con él, no seas grosera. _

El nombre del muchacho no lo había dejado escrito y eso me pareció insólito, su propio hijo. Pero yo no tenía la culpa que mamá fuera tan despistada y de que yo hubiera salido a ella.-Perdón.- mencioné mientras avanzaba para recibirle como se correspondía, no obstante él tomó sus maletas asintió con su rostro y subió la gran escalera de alfombra roja.-¡Hey!- grité y se dio vuelta para nuevamente mirarme. Me dedicó una sonrisa un tanto irresistible.

-No te preocupes, hoy me he dado cuenta de que tus piernas lucen muy bien.- Su voz desapareció pasillo adentro. Mi cara se desformó, de hecho tanto fue mi shock que no pude percatarme de ese alago tan informal. Observé mis piernas cubiertas por la tela del pantalón que se adhería a ellas en los muslos y luego se soltaba antes de llegar a las rodillas. ¿Me miró las piernas? Si ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de mirar la gran casa que tenía a su disposición.

¿Y mamá dice que él es tu...hermano? Me pregunté irónica a la vez que subía también las escaleras conduciendo mi cuerpo a donde había dado su viaje mi supuesto hermano.

Grosera yo...jajaja, él era el grosero que no se presentaba, que no saludaba, que no tocaba el timbre, que se presentaba como un extraño, que...-Oye.- le llame dando unos golpecitos en la puerta de madera fina que papá había exportado desde Londres.- Extrañ...osea, Hermano.- me aseguré pero no abrió ni nada por el estilo. Una maleta en el pasillo llamó mi atención, aún poseía el papelito blanco que etiqueta de quien es el dueño en el aeropuerto. Jalé el papel, sacándolo de su lugar y le eché una ojeada apurada por si él abría la puerta, pero en vez de impresionarme u otra cosa me llevé la mano a la frente, extasiada. _Sasuke Uchiha._

No tenía nada de parecido a mi apellido Haruno.- Sasuke.- le llamé ahora por su nombre, más este no apareció.- Lo siento.-dije girando el picaporte para pasar. La pieza que se había asignado él mismo llenó mis fosas nasales de un olor completamente varonil, y al instantes mis ojos se cerraron dejándome soñar instantáneamente con mi príncipe...-Sasuke.- logré articular cuando le vi el cabello mojado y el cuerpo repleto de gotitas sensuales.

¡Dios! Que no se me olvide respirar, rogué a mi ser, cuando una de aquellas traviesas aguas dulces rodó por el hombro desnudo de Uchiha. Me estremecí inquieta al ver más abajo la toalla azul marino que tapaba sus piernas atléticas. Di la

vuelta para arrancar de ahí, pero cuando abrí la madera pulida una mano masculina la cerró sin pudor alguno. Bajé mis parpados, voltee despacio, los abrí nuevamente, y entonces sólo pude percibir el aliento cerca de mis labios, muy cerca, una gotita cayó en mi nariz, tal hecho me hizo mirar hacia arriba, a pocos milímetros él me miraba. Recordé en ese entonces que esos labios rozaron los míos, suave y delicadamente, y luego, caí rendida ante el suelo helado de la alcoba de Sasuke.

-Sakura.- oí a lo lejos, bastante lejos.

Removí mis brazos acalambrados al darme cuenta de que mis miembros se habían dormido dejándome inmóvil.

-Sakura.-repitió la voz grave y varonil de Sasuke, siempre cerca de mi rostro. Eso me molestó.

-Uchiha.- dije apretando la blanca mano que tenía entrelazada con la mía. Pude notar que aún no vestía decente pues lucía unos carisimos bóxer. Se me subió la sangre a la cabeza.-Qué haces.- le pregunté sin apuros tocando mi labio inferior, roto y con una pequeña capa de sangre coagulada.

-En mi país, por lo que sé se le permiten dar besos en la boca a los hermanos.- me respondió apartando un mechón rosa de mi frente.

-Y en mi país, se saluda al entrar a una casa y también se presenta a desconocidos.- inferí enojada. Ya no había tiempo para pensar en lo guapo que se veía así.- Y en esta clase de país lo que acabas de hacer, se llama incesto.

-Pues nuestro error es sólo por ley.- ¿Error? Qué error.- No hay problemas en besarnos, yo soy Uchiha y tú eres Haruno.

Arquee una ceja al comprobar el material ilícito escondido tras esas palabras pervertidas, pero en su cara casi, sólo casi hasta había un poco, poquito de inocencia. Aunque este resto de inocencia desapareció cuando sus manos blancas me sujetaron de la cintura. No levanté la mirada porque me sentí muy insignificante comparada con la belleza que tenía al frente.

-Eres tal como te describieron.- me susurró cuando llegó a mis labios, sin apartarlos de los míos.

"Esto esta mal...deja de pavonearte, es tu hermano...¡tu hermano! Vienen de la misma madre y del mismo padre, sólo que no lo conocías porque los separaron, pero de igual modo es tu hermano mayor por un año."

Y a mí que me importan los años

"Vienen tus amigos"

Nota mental: no dejar incentivarme por ese catalogado modelo de revista internacional.

-Sasuke.- dije tímida, este no dejó de mirarme.- Sabes, hoy vienen un par de amigos a hacer una tarea del colegio.- No me hizo caso.

-Mamá dice que tengo que inscribirme en el colegio en donde estas tú.-

-Oh, ella me ha dicho lo mismo.- me estaba colocando nerviosa, los pensamientos no echaban a andar y tenerlo cerca se me hacía irresistible.

"Vete Sakura, no te hace bien."

-Tengo que bajar.- le mentí.- Hay que recibir a mis amigos.

-Oh, quizás me puedas presentar a alguna amiga tuya.- el comentario hizo que una ola de sentimientos nunca tenidos se arremolinaran en un huracán furioso.

-Claro.- le dije antes de cerrar de un gran golpe la puerta.

¿Quién era él, un hermano perdido que de pronto aparecía en la puerta de la casa como sí nada, o un impostor que pintaba ser un modelo de primera y que venía a robar la fortuna que tenía la familia Haruno?

Un hermano que aparentaba ser inocente, sereno, y que posiblemente detrás de esa cortina de cosas buenas que tenía, poseía un lado oscuro.

¿Él realmente era mi hermano


	2. Primavera

**Pecado Tentador: Myrror**

* * *

**Hola! Hermosas, **espero que esten de lo más bien **y que les baile la vida xD.**

**Lamento haber subido este cap casi dos mese despues** de la primera publicasion, pero como ya dije por ahí estuve dando examenes de admision para quedar en otros colegios. Espero que este capi, les guste mucha ya que deja encerrado misterios sobre el pasado de Sakura con **una persona X **y el de Sasuke que claramente no tiene** intenciones de ser el hermano mayo**r de Sakura, sino que otra cosa. El capitulo que viene está mucho mejor que este que tuvo algo de drama, por la primavera...**el otro tiene celos**...**y una chica que aparece de improvisto en la vida de Uchiha**. Sin más comentarios espero a que se cuiden y a que les guste la continuacion.

**Adios...!!**

* * *

**2-Primavera**

Abrí los ojos para dejarlos traspasar por la tenue luz del sol que llegaba directamente a mi rostro, más no me importo porque ese día estaba plena y feliz. No había razón alguna para enojarme. ¿Por qué? Era simple, mis sueños eran perfectos, inamovibles y fantásticos. Esa noche había soñado con una oscura mirada que posaba de vez en cuando sus orbes inescrutables en las mías, y que me hacía sentir segura más que asustada y aterrorizada.

La brisa de la ventana abierta me sacó de los pensamientos y sonreí satisfecha al comprobar en el calendario que tenía pegado en la pared que hoy empezaba la primavera. No fue una sonrisa dulce, si no nostálgica, porque la primavera para mi era una tormenta vacía que me traía malos recuerdos. Era por eso que siempre, cerraba la ventana con pestillo y corría las cortinas para que ningún rayo de esa felicidad amorosa entrara por ahí.

Pero ese día, sin embargo, no había ocurrido lo mismo que el año pasado, que me levantaba malhumorada y con el autoestima por los suelos. No, nada de eso. En cambio, era ese día de primavera, o esa etapa de mi vida que había decidido enfrentar aquella oleada de emociones cariñosas y flores apestosas. Enfrentaría a lo que siempre había aborrecido.

Me destapé echando las mantas verde claro que poseía mi cama hacia atrás para salir a bañarme y mientras lo hacía mis pies bajaban por rutina y se embutían en las pantuflas. Acomodé los mechones rosas de mi cabello que estaban desordenados, me miré al espejo y caminé al armario de madera española para sacar las toallas.

Abrí la puerta y salí pasillo adentro. Me pregunté donde estaría Sasuke, o que estaría haciendo...o si estaría durmiendo. No obstante le olvidé por completo al entrar al baño, que por cierto desprendía vapor de agua. Bostecé despreocupándome de eso, pues...no era nada malo que un hombre desnudo saliera de la bañera y me mirara con una sonrisa seductora y...Un momento...

-¡¡Ahhhhhh!!- esperé un momento antes de que el corazón como un bobo empezara a latir fuertemente. Roja de la vergüenza me tapé la cara con las manos, que claro, tiritaban.

-Sakura.- escuché...por alguna extraña y desbordada razón me calmé al sentir su voz. Pero no, no pude, otra vez empecé a tiritar.

Con una mano, fría tomó de mi cintura y me volteó para quedar apegada a su pecho. Quería llorar y no sabía porqué.

-Cuando te has despertado.- susurró mientras hundía su rostro en mi cuello.

-Yo.- tanteé un segundo.- Hace poco.

-Bien.- dijo subiendo el tono de voz a uno un poco más indiferente.-Ahora nos bañaremos.

Nos. Nos, nos, nos, nos...

-Qué.- pregunté atónita. No lo creía. Yo no creía que él era un hermano psicópata o algo por el estilo, yo sólo le echaba la culpa al país horrendo en que había vivido. Se suponía que Sasuke Uchiha y yo eramos hermanos.- Sasuke, nosotros somos hermanos.

Se echó a reír como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera un chiste graciosisimo.

-Eres muy crédula.- afirmó complacido. Dio un corto beso en mis labios tomó la toalla azul marino y se cubrió la cintura con ella.- Te espero, porque hoy vamos a salir.-

Oí el cerrar de la puerta y supuse que ya había salido del baño.

Dios, este sería un día larguisimo

**oOo**

Ajusté mi falda negra, que llegaba cinco dedos sobre la rodilla cosa que no me gustaba. Bajé las escaleras y ahí, justo en el marco de la puerta como en el día anterior se encontrada Sasuke, bello, reluciente, sexy.

-A donde vamos a ir.- pregunté cansada, quería desayunar.

-A conocernos.- dijo él.- Apurate, que quiero llevarte a tomar desayuno

De alguna u otra forma, caminar por la calle con un completo desconocido que según mis padres era mi hermano no se sentía tan mal como en las películas. Pero si había algo que me molestaba era eso.

Que pasaran millones de parejas con las manos tomadas dandose pequeños y cortos besos, felices. Era la primavera? Si lo era, era ella que sólo le daba felicidad a las demás personas, la odiaba.

Odiaba ese ambiente de alegría que respiraban cada una de las personas que pasaban, odiaba que todos estuvieran viendo cosas en parejas y odiaba más aún que el corazón me doliera de esa forma al acordarme de mi pasado.

Y no sabía para que había venido con Sasuke a no se qué parte, porque tenía claro que en primavera para mi estaba prohibido salir.

-Sakura.- lo miré para responderle "Qué" pero de forma brusca y tosca. Igual que el día anterior en ese instante su rostro no tenía facciones adecuadas a la de un ser humano común y corriente. Era un robot que se asemejaba a la misma perfección, que sentía, y que besaba.- Aquí es.- murmuró.

Fijé mi vista en un restaurante que quedaba cerca de casa, elegante y en el que sólo iban jóvenes. Entraron unos chicos acompañados de instrumentos musicales que empezaron a piropear a una chica de ahí cerca. Sasuke se puso rígido y parecía como si estuviera tratando de disimular las ganas de partirle las caras a los muchachos.

-Sasuke...

-Entremos- fue lo único que dijo.

Me senté en la silla y Sasuke en la suya, pero sentía aún el silencio tenso entre nosotros dos después de lo de la chica de afuera. Así que de atrevida y tonta le pregunté Por qué se había puesto así, por una muchacha que no conocía. Pero, el no conocía me retumbó en la mente. ¿Y si la conocía, y si había tenido algo con ella...y si...

-Era a ti a quien piropeaban.- aclaró a la vez que tomaba su café cortado. Me sonrojé al minuto después de haber descifrado el contenido de la frase. -Dime algo, Sakura.

Asentí para que preguntara.

-¿Tú has tenido novio, o tienes novio?- lo hizo sin rodeos o temores.

-No.- Y no sabía porqué lo preguntaba pero me sentí segura al responderle que no y al comprobar que el relajaba los músculos de su mandíbula.

-...-

-Y tú.- pregunté interesada y sin pensarlo.

-No- respondió.

No dije nada.- Voy...voy a buscar un jugo de naranja.- dije antes de pararme.

Caminé como si estuviera descalzas y en mi propia casa, Las lágrimas se acumulaban fácilmente en mis ojos y sentía que no quería volver a pisar la tierra nunca jamás. Llegué a la barra y pedí el jugo sin antes que el camarero me mirara extrañado por mis ojos. Odiaba la primavera, la odiaba.

Por qué había preguntado eso, si no era necesario. No lo era.

Tomé el jugo y esperé a que las lágrimas se cansaran de estar impregnadas en los parpados, y cuando esto pasó me senté de nuevo en la misma mesa en la que Sasuke Uchiha, hermano mío me tomó del mentón y apartó el jugo para no darlo vuelta. Abrí los ojos, sabiendo lo que iba a venir, y más pudiendo evitarlo y decir que no, me dejé llevar por el beso apasionado que Uchiha, sin apellido comparado con el mío me había dado sin previo aviso.

Aguanté la respiración y por fin, en mucho tiempo después de años sentí las mariposas que tanto había extrañado.

Y no me importó que ayer, u hoy en la mañana no las hubiera sentido, porque eso quería decir que era con él con quien había soñado.

Su lengua exploró mi cavidad, suavemente en un vai ven de emociones casi descontroladas que se abstenían a hacerme daño con algo más salvaje.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con un invierno frío en sus ojos que florecía como la primavera en flor.

Ese día, claramente le abriría las puertas de mi corazón una vez más a la maldita y tentadora primavera.


End file.
